1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eyeglass temple, and more particularly to an eyeglass temple having an auxiliary cushion frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of conventional eyeglasses typically includes a lens unit and two temples connected respectively to left and right sides of the lens unit and flanking the wearer's head. In case that the head clamping force of the temples is too small, the eyeglasses cannot be worn stably on the wearer's head. Conversely, in case that the head clamping force of the temples is too large, discomfort will be caused to the wearer's head.